My Special Theif
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: this is set after the crystal mother ova; we all know that nakamouri-keibu was drunk. what if he is an abusive drunk who beats and rapes kaito every time he at time is no different. but conan walks in on him hurting kaito this time(during his still search for the theif-kaito is now done with stealing however). kaishin couple. wanted one on this ova
1. Chapter 1

Notes=the crystal mother ova; we all know nakamouri-keibu was drunk. what if he abuses and rapes kaito when he gets drunk. conan walks in on a abuse session and sees how bad it gets. kaishin couple(set after kaito has stolen the jewel and whatnot).

Chapter 1

Kaito P.O.V

" Please! Keibu...stop!" I cried. He put a gag in my mouth and pulled my pants down and thrusted in and out of me. Only Aoko knew how bad it got but she promised never to tell anyone so long as I did something if it did get bad enough. Aoko now lived with her girlfriend. Aoko was dateing Akako.

I cried painfully through the gag and saw the door creek open and one thought entered my head..." Oh shit!" I thought. Tentei-kun walked in(note-it's during his search for kaito but kaito is done with stealing now).

I cried as Keibu thrusted even deeper into me and fucked me harder and harder and then he pulled out. " You felt nice, Kaito-kun...as always." he said, hiccuping from all the booze he drank. " Keibu...please stop this." I said and was slapped...hard leaving a bruise.

He left me there tied up, beaten and raped. I sighed happy Tentei-kun stayed hidden in his closet in the room I was in. Keibu was a mean drunk. I got up cleaning myself up and getting dressed. " I know you're there, boya. You're To-san or Ka-san might be worried. You should go." I said.

" And what the hell is he?!" asked Conan getting out of the closet, frowning. " Nakamouri-keibu basically raised me since my Oaji died 10 years ago. He has a bit of a drinking problem." I said.

Conan rolled his eyes. " My uncle drinks a lot and he knows better than that! Now what the hell was that!" he asked. I winced. " What it looked like." I said, keeping my pokerface up. " You should go now, boya. Am sure someone is looking for you."

Then...Ran-chan showed up and..." Ran Nee-chan found my cousin. He's one of my gaurdians. Can I stay with him?" Conan asked. That little...! I sighed. Well it won't be boring at least.

" I guess. What's your name?" she asked me. " Kuroba Kaito" I answered.

Conan P.O.V

I smiled holding Kaito's hand tightly. So that was his name. Kaito...somehow that name suites him...perfectly.

-a few days later(just arriveing at Kaitos)-

Conan P.O.V

" This is my place. I am usually the only one home. I do eat over at the Nakamouris for dinner though." he said. " Aoko has been trying to slow down on making those heinous f...f...finny things" he said, shuddering and muttered something about scarey aquatic mammels and I chuckled.

So the fearsome Kaitou Kid had ichthyophobia. This was funny! " What's so funny?" he asked.

" Nothing. I just find your phobia cute, funny and adorable" I said, smirking. He blushed. " Don't push it, Tentei-kun" he said. He had found out that I knew who he was yesterday.

" Did you just saying something that I had was cute?" he asked. I smiled nodding. He turned beat red. We watched the clock and soon it was time to have dinner with the Nakamouris.

We entered the house next door and a girl who looks exactly like Ran greets us. " Hi Conan-kun. Kaito has told me so much about you" she said, smileing.

Normal P.O.V

Kaito no longer hid any secrets from Aoko. After getting 4 hits with her mop and being held back a 5th time by Akako who told her girlfriend why Aoko was a bit softened on Kaito's secrets and just let them be as is...as in all their secrets.

" You know?" he said in a soft whisper. " We're childhood friends. Kaito and I are like siblings and were practically raised together. Yes. I know. But I am not surprised and will let it go...so long as he's carefull next time he gets shot." she said.

" Shot?" Conan said turning to Kaito. Kaito smiled assuringly at Conan and the 3 headed to the table to have dinner. " You're sitting next to me" Conan whispered.

Kaito nodded an ok.

Conan P.O.V

I liked Aoko. She was cheerfull and good-hearted. Ran knew that I was Conan too and most likely knew the truth on why I left. " I want you to meet my Uncle Mauri. He's a good person and you should know that not every drunk is like that." I said.

He sighed. " Alright. I'll meet him." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito P.O.V

We got to Mauri's detective agency and I kept my pokerface up. My pokerface was like a giant security blanket that kept me safe from any dangers that could hurt me!

The door opened and Tentei-kun ran over to Kogoro who was cooking frozen pizza. I had heard that the older detective was learning how to cook more than just ramen at home. " Good to see you, brat! How are you?" he asked.

" Good Uncle Mauri. This is Kaito Nee-san. I wanted to introduce you." Conan said, smileing. I noted by Kogoro's behavior that he also knew who Conan really was but had decided to just accept things as is.

" Are you likeing it there?" he asked. Conan nodded. I watched as Kogoro took in my appearance. " You live by Nakamouri Ginzo...right?" he said, noting the bruises and injuries. " Yeah." I said.

Conan P.O.V

Uncle Mauri has always hated child abuse and neglect. He still sees my parents...well to put it simply...

-Flashback-

" They are neglectfull bastards for just leaving you and not looking after you! No kid should spend his teen years alone let alone his 2nd childhood!" Uncle Mauri said frowning.

I felt him pull me onto his lap and felt...safe. Safer than I had with my father or my mom. " I don't like your parents, Kudo. Not at all and I knew you were that detective brat from the start." he said smileing gently.

-end of flashback-

" Where did you get the bruises?" he asked. Kaito's pokerface sharpened and he said " Accident from a magic trick. Am a magician."

" Oh. I see." Uncle Mauri said. After Kaito left Uncle Mauri spoke. " Is someone hurting him?" he asked. I nodded. " Nakamouri-keibu is. He's sort of like his gaurdian now." I answered.

" That's no gaurdian if he's hurting the kid" he said. We stayed for Supper and I smiled noting that Kaito seemed to like Uncle Mauri.

Kaito P.O.V

Kogoro was pretty cool. I smiled as we talked for awhile and got to know one another and so on. I found out that Kogoro had been getting better and better as a detective and has been looking into his cases from when he was a cop to see if anyone would go after him again which was a smart thing to do. I smiled likeing how he changed a lot.

" Kaito, you know you can visit any time." he said as we were getting ready to leave. " Arigato" I said, smileing.

Normal P.O.V

Mauri Kogoro smiled knowticing Kaito's movements were exactly the same as Kaitou Kids and smiled. " Who knew the detective brat had a thing for theives. I'm going to mess with him for a long time about this." he said, chuckleing.

Ran came back from her date with Sera and Kogoro looked up. " Conan visited...with Kaito no less." he said, chuckleing.

" Tell me when the 2 start dateing and then I will be interested, Tou-san." she said, chuckleing. " Mabe messing with him is heritary" he thought. " I should be really proud of Ran!"

" Ran, lets out...at that Italian restarant." he said. " Isn't that expensive?" she asked. " You deserve it...for what we're planning if he asks Kaito to date him." Kogoro said, smirking.

Ran rolled her eyes at her father's humor. " Fine. Tomorrow, we'll eat out." she said chuckleing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaito P.O.V

I woke up late to a text. I had had a heist...one where I had done great meaning Nakamouri-keibu would...I read the text. It said " Kaito-kun, please come here or I will kill the brat that you're now looking after."

I shivered. He was going to hurt Tentei-kun! I left as quitely as possible and entered the house. I found him there...naked and smirking. " You know what I want, Kaito-kun...so kneel down and strip!" he commanded pushing me to the floor.

-6 in the mourning-

Conan P.O.V

I heard someone making breakfast and went downstaires to see Aoko. " Where's Kaito?" I asked. " My dad asked for him. He threatened you if Kaito didn't show up. Kaito was forced to stay the night over." Aoko said. " So what do you usually eat?"

" Coffee but I like a usualle breakfast with it." I answered. She nodded. " You had your own share of secrets didn't you, Conan?" she said. I rose an eyebrow but nodded. " How could you guess?" I asked.

" Not all kids like coffee and it had to take a lot to be The Kid Killer. Not only that you enjoy being around Bakaito even when he dyes almost everyone's hair bright fushia pink or another odd color. So I know you're more than you appear to be but don't mind it." she said.

Huh? Alright then. The door then opened and Kaito came in. " Made breakfast, Bakaito" Aoko said. " Is it edible, Ass-ko" he asked. " Do you 2 usually call one another that?" I asked. She nodded. " I called him jackass before" she said, smileing.

I chuckled. Yup. Aoko is alright. A bit funny and enjoyable...but she's great. " Conan was right and was the official taste tester. You can even ask him if it tastes horrible." she asked.

" Tentei-kun, will I die from this?" he asked pointing to his plate. I rolled my eyes. " I would figure Nakamouri-keibu would kill you first before a normal breakfast, Kaito. Now shut up, sit down, and eat." I said.

Aoko giggled at this. " You get too many dangerous ideas from Aoko." he said. I smirked at him. " Come on. We need to patch you up." I said.

-a couple days later-

Normal P.O.V

" You're doing well, Kudo-kun." Haibara said. Soon he would take the antidote and he wouldn't be shrunken anymore. Haibara decided to stay as herself.

She sighed. " You'll have to make a room for me for 3-4 days. I need to prepare the antidote and do tests on you." she said. " To make sure its safe and so on." she added.

" Alright. Thanks, Haibara." he said. Kaito came out of the room putting away laundry and Haibara noted that the other boy was quite,withdrawn and depressed. " Is that Kuroba-kun?" she asked. Conan nodded.

" He's been waundering off lately.

Haibara P.O.V

I had seen the scars on his wrists but honestly didn't blame him. I had heard what had happened to his father and when looking at what happened to my sister and my parents...I guess anyone would turn to self-harm. Kudo-kun also told me he was going through abuse.

" Kaito, Haibara needs to stay a few days to exam the antidote and stuff. Are you alright with that?" he asked. " That's fine. I'll show you to a room" he told me and lead me to an empty room down the hall. He opened the doorway and said " Here you go."

I looked around and then spoke. " Oh! Kuroba-kun! I can't. This is you're father's..." I began. " You're also a good friend to both me and Shinichi. I trust you and its alright if you use the room." he said.

This room had to be like my parents radio and me! It had to be special...important! " But..." I began. " Ai-chan, I trust you and you and Shinichi are 2 of the few people who understand how it feels to lose something. It's alright to use it. I am not mad." he said.

I hugged him tightly. " Are you going to tell Kudo...about the scars ever" I asked. He smiled. I was starting to see Kuroba-kun as a brother and I had only known his civilian form for 3 weeks. " Some day." he said.

" I would soon" I said.

-a few days later-

Normal P.O.V

Soon Conan took the antidote and was now Shinichi. He had now became room mates with Kaito and had transferred to Edoka highschool.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaito P.O.V

" Class, this is Kudo Shinichi. Some of us need to remember not to dye the new kid's hair or change the school uniform...right, Kuroba-san?" said the teacher. " Can't help it if the uniform is boring" I answered smileing.

I saw Shinichi roll his eyes and chuckled. He'd fit in. He would also make Suguru a bit less...boreing! Shinichi sat down next to me and we both got ready for the usualle day of highschool.

-a few hours later-

Shinichi P.O.V

" Give me the shampoo to get this dye out" I said indicating the bright purple dye in my hair. " But's adorable in your hair" he responded smileing.

" I guess we're going to that sushi bar that I wanted to go to for dinner" I said, chuckleing. " You wouldn't! Not near those heinous creatures!" he cried out.

I sighed knowing I won. He handed me the shampoo and I smirked, kissing the side of his neck.

" I love you Kaito" I whispered. I had told him that I loved him after I got my body back and he returned my feelings. He laid his head on my shoulder. " I love you too, Shin-chan." he said as I pulled my boyfriend onto my lap.

I smiled holding him tightly. Kaito smiled. Just then we both heard a knock on the door and I groaned. " It's Hattori. He wanted to meet you after he found out you loved sweets and said he knew several good restarants." I said.

The door opened and there stood Hattori. Hattori was now with Hakuba and I found the 2 of them adorable as a couple.

" Hi. Kudo told me about you, Kuroba-san. Know several cafes and this great sweet shop. We should go. Lets go guys" he said, smileing.

" I don't have a sweet tooth." I said but smiled warmly seeing the look on my boyfriend's face. " But it I think the air would do us some good."

Hattori also came to get some evidence on Nakamouri-keibu abuseing Kaito. Kaito had missed over 7 challenges from Suzuki Jerochi and around the times he usually had a heist(full moon) he was injured from the abuse.

So Hattori and Hakuba had offered to help out. Hakuba had found Kaito a few times after being beaten and sometimes checked in on him when he used to live alone so that was how he found him.

When we were at a cafe Hattori smiled. " It's on us, Kuroba. Don't worry" he said as Kaito reached for his wallet. " Hakuba still making you eat healthier?" I asked smirking.

" Shut up and yes he is." muttered Hattori. " That aho is trying to turn me into a veggitarian! You have to save me, Kudo! You'll save me...right, Kuroba? I want to go to the dark side!" he said.

Kaito chuckled and I sighed thinking the blond's idea was a good one as I watched Kaito. " Don't even try it Shin-chan. I have your parents on speed dail." he said.

" And this is why I don't scare him that horribly" I said, chuckleing. " So long as you don't mess with my coffee we'll be happy Kaito." Kaito laughed.

Kaito kissed my lips gently. " I won't touch your motar oil, Shin-chan" he said. When we got home I smiled. Kaito looked a bit happier now...if anything.

I pulled him into my arms. " Are you happy with me?" I asked. " More than anything." he answered, snuggleing closer.


End file.
